


The Old Ball and Chain

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, PWP, happily married!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Majesty is more anxious to get home to her than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Ball and Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Written in present tense, largely to see if I could.

 

It’s well past midnight when he and Teagan arrive back at the palace, and it’s no shock to either of them that no one but the guards is waiting to greet them. It’s all well and good; the trip home from Kirkwall has been an exhausting one, and Alistair doubts he would have had the energy to do any proper kinging, anyway.

He says a brief goodnight to his sort-of uncle and drags himself to the royal bedchamber, where his queen is waiting for him.

You know, if being sound asleep counts as waiting. Alistair likes to think it does.

He removes his armor and his clothing as quietly as he can, even though he’s never entirely sure why he bothers. The woman could sleep through a hurricane, it’s not like a bit of clanging is really going to disturb her.

Naked, he slips into bed behind his wife. It’s only once he curls an arm around her and buries his face in her hair that she begins to wake.

“Ali?” she murmurs. He nuzzles her in response, and she rolls over to return his embrace, wrapping him up in her warm, soft limbs. He squeezes her tight. Maker, he’s hated sleeping alone. “I didn’t think you were getting in until tomorrow.”

He grins, pulling back just far enough to kiss her nose. “I got impatient.”

“Why, Your Majesty, how terribly unkingly of you,” she teases, cupping the back of his head and kissing him soundly. He parts his lips to allow her tongue inside, trailing his hand slowly up and down the silken expanse of her back, and feels himself begin to smirk. He may not have had the energy for kinging, but he’s _rapidly_ finding the energy for something else entirely.

“I blame you, Your Majesty,” he says, pressing her gently onto her back and peppering kisses over her face and neck. “It was a dreadfully long trip. I missed you.” He slides his tongue along her ear. “And your cunny.”

She giggles, slipping a hand down to fondle his growing erection. “What a coincidence! It’s missed _you_.”

“I shouldn’t keep it waiting, then,” he replies, pushing the blankets down and out of the way. He covers her body with his own, but not before the sudden chill has tightened her nipples into hard peaks. He licks a line up the underside of a breast before taking one in his mouth, earning a pleased sigh for his efforts. He takes his time licking and sucking and gently grazing with his teeth until he has her squirming beneath him, then turns his attention to the other and repeats the process, encouraged by her soft moans.

He releases the nipple and slowly kisses his way down her stomach, skimming his hands down her sides as he does so. Never a thin woman, she’s gained a stone or so over the years, and as beautiful as she was when he met her she’s even lovelier now: softer, more squeezable. Calling her ‘squishy’ always earns him a good-natured swat, but she _is_ , and it’s glorious, and he wouldn’t have her any other way.

He pauses in his descent to swirl his tongue inside her navel, chuckling when she moans even more insistently than when he was at her breasts. “This is a very silly place to be sensitive, my dear,” he says, licking a slow path around it.

She lets out a sound halfway between a giggle and a moan. “Do I make fun of _you_ for coming all over yourself after I’ve played with your nipples long enough? No, I do not.”

“That hasn’t happened in years.”

“But I remember it so very fondly.”

“Minx,” he says, grinning, as he kisses the rest of the way down her belly, nipping at her thighs before pushing them apart and settling between them. She gasps as he drags a finger through her slick, swollen folds. She’s wetter than she usually is after this amount of foreplay, and he wonders idly if she was in the middle of a sexy dream when he woke her. He allows himself a moment to breathe in the scent he knows so well before his mouth descends upon her.

In this, too, he takes his time, savoring the taste and feel of the hot, wet flesh beneath his tongue. He hasn’t been away more than two months, but it feels like it’s been ages, and from the sounds she’s making, he’d warrant she feels the same. He laps languidly at her, occasionally sucking a lip ever so gently between his own. It isn’t until she’s begun whining in frustration that he finally turns his attention to the little bundle of nerves within her folds, wrenching a sharp cry from her lips at the first stroke of his tongue.

“Ali! Ooh, right there,” she pants, grinding shamelessly against his face, and he almost laughs. To think that not so long ago he’d been the blushing virgin, and she his patient tutor. How far they’d come since then.

She keens as he pushes two fingers deep inside her, caressing her walls, searching for—

“Oh, _fuck_!” she hisses, hips lifting off the bed as he reaches his goal. He rubs at that special spot as his tongue toys with her, stroking harder and faster as her cries become more urgent. He teases her, drawing it out for as long as he can before finally wrapping his lips around her little nub and sucking hard.

She lets out a loud groan, her inner muscles clenching rhythmically around his fingers. He gives her a few more soft licks before climbing back up her body for a kiss, which she returns passionately, carding her fingers through his hair.

“ _Damn_ , you’re good at that,” she sighs, nuzzling his cheek. Then she grins. “Your turn.”

She wraps her legs around his waist and flips him easily onto his back. She may be squishier now, but she’s still strong as an ox, and not for the first time he wonders if it’s strange to find that as hot as he does. That thought—along with most others—is chased away as she begins licking and nipping at his neck, paying special attention to the spots she knows to be the most sensitive.

She trails a hand down to his groin and, finding him mostly softened, lets out a gentle laugh. “You know, sometimes I get a little nostalgic for the days when you were rock hard the second I had my clothes off.”

“Oh, to be twenty again,” he chuckles as she begins stroking him back to readiness. He sighs as she traces her tongue along his collarbones, and moans when she circles it over a nipple. He feels her smirk against his chest, and immediately knows exactly what she’s thinking. He laughs. “You can try it if you really want to, but it’s been a long trip. I’ve only got one round in me tonight. Use it wisely.”

She sighs dramatically. “Point taken. Killjoy,” she adds, giving the nipple a gentle bite for emphasis before turning her attention on the other one. Those ministrations, coupled with her steady strokes, have him nearly at full-mast within a few moments, and she moves down his body, trailing wet kisses as she goes.

He curls his fingers into her hair as she takes him in her mouth. _She’s_ good at this, too, and seems just as keen as he’d been to take her time. Torturously slowly, she slides her tongue up his length, swirls it around the head, flicks it teasingly into the slit. She tends him with her hand while she drops her mouth to his sac, drawing first one orb and then the other into the warm, wet depths and lavishing them with her tongue.

He _is_ rock hard by the time her mouth returns to his cock, and only allows himself a few long, hard sucks before he gently pulls her up by her hair, pressing her onto the bed and positioning himself above her. She smiles up at him, draping her legs around his waist, and lets out a sigh as he pushes inside.

He thrusts into her slowly, deeply, pausing every now and again to steal a kiss from her parted lips, as much to prolong the experience as to convey, without need for words, _I love you. I missed you._

Soon—all too soon—she’s moaning softly at every upstroke, and he readjusts them, rising to his knees and lifting her hips at such an angle that he brushes the sensitive spot within her with each thrust. He drives into her harder and faster, reducing his fierce warrior queen to loud mewls and aborted curses until she quakes around him, crying out her release and sending him following right after.

Utterly spent, he collapses on top of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she winds her arms around him, trailing soft little kisses wherever she can reach. He sighs.

It’s good to be home.


End file.
